It is a recent tendency for mobile terminals to adopt a touch panel, and touch panel-based mouse function provision methods are being proposed. The touch panel-equipped mobile terminal (e.g., smartphone) may be used as an input terminal for mouse functions in connection with another terminal (e.g., a TV, PC, or projector) as an output terminal. Although it implements the functionalities of the left and right buttons and wheel of a mouse, the conventional touch panel-based mouse function provision method has a drawback of lack of intuitiveness, resulting in user inconvenience. For example, in order to make a pan or scroll input to the mobile terminal, the user has to make a pan or scroll gesture with a touch tool (e.g., index finger) in a state of pressing a hard key or a soft key presented on the screen with another touch tool (e.g., pen or thumb) inconveniently.